Please refer to FIG. 5 for the view of a prior-art touch control device. When a user operates a prior-art touch control device 50 and requires toggling its operation between an absolute coordinate operation mode and a relative coordinate operation mode, the user has to press a switch 50A to toggle between the operation modes. Such arrangement is obviously inconvenient to a user to operate a touch control device when the user executes an application program, and thus constitutes a hindrance to the smooth application of the human-machine interface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,051 entitled “Command set for touchpad pen-input mouse” disclosed a technical method of toggling between an absolute coordinate mode and a relative coordinate mode. However, the toggle is fully determined and decided by a computer system such as a notebook computer, and sends additional instructions given by a computer system to a touch pad to complete the toggling action. However, such prior art requires additional instructions, and it is a big issue whether or not such additional instructions are extensively compatible to the touch control device.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, and invented a method for users to frequently repeat toggling between an absolute coordinate operation mode and a relative coordinate operation mode, and completely use a quick and simple method for toggling between these two operation modes.